creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Luna Game
On April 3, 2011, A game was posted on Equestria Daily labeled Luna Game. It seemed harmless enough, so a few people downloaded it, only to quickly realize it was not what it seemed. Game Play The game starts out as you playing Luna on a simplistic platform level, you are able to jump and move around using the arrow keys. But after about thirty or so seconds of playing, the screen cuts out into one of two creepy images; Pinkie Pie Zalgofied or just plain creepy Applebloom. At this point, a creepy song begins to play, and you realize the game doesn't close with the esc key (And the alt+f4 did not work for many people either). The mouse was stuck at the bottom right of the screen too, and the game would always stay on top of every other window. The only way to close the game at this point, was to open Task Manager via Ctrl+alt+del, navigate to the program using the arrow keys, and press delete. The game would automatically close after a while on it's own. When the user looks at the location he saved the game after it's closed, they find a bunch of pictures and text files labeled 'The End is Neigh', the text file's text also reads 'The End is Neigh' http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-AdlWg8szHAM/TZppZjlb0RI/AAAAAAAAACA/Jne_6Zm4OPs/s1600/2mpy34k.png At first the program was thought to be some kind of virus, but after a while (And a few dozen virus scans), it was confirmed to be a rather mean prank. The game itself would not modify or delete any files on the user's computer, simply save screenshots and text documents. Though when the user downloaded the program to their desktop, deleting all the pictures and text documents generated would prove to be quiet annoying. thumb|300px|right|A Gameplay video. Luna Game 2 thumb|300px|right This game starts out as you playing as Luna on a very simple platform level. It tells you immediately you can hold Shift and run. After you get going, you start to notice cracks forming in the ground. The cracks get bigger and bigger until they completely cover all of the ground. Suddenly, the screen flashes to a disturbing image of Pinkie Pie and plays white static for about a second, then flashes back to the game. Now, the background and the blocks are all tinted dark red, and you move very slowly. There is some disturbing music playing in the background. At this point, the only thing to do is go forward until you reach a giant hole in the ground. After falling, the background fades to black, and you eventually fade after it, revealing a Game Over screen of Luna falling. The image used at this point is Luna's Descent. More creepy music begins playing, and after a minute the game closes. During this whole time, you are unable to close the game normally, and after the first flash you are unable to move your mouse, just like in the first Luna Game. HERE is a youtube playthrough of the game. The major difference between this and the first Luna Game, is that it does not create any extra files, an annoyance the first one was more famous for. This game is best played in dark room with headphones for the full effect. Luna Game 3 You start out on a very simplistic platform world, most likely infinite, as Luna. It once again tells you that you can hold Shift to run, and you find as you run in either direction, the screen gets darker. After a while of running, the music begins to slow down, slowly at first, then quicker, until finally you hear static and the trees get really dark and bloody. After the trees transition, some slow disturbing music begins to play, and every once and a while if you listen closely, you can hear ponies chattering in the background. After this part, you can continue running, but will eventually run into a giant hole. If you jump over the hole, it plays a really distorted version of Fluttershy yelling "COME OUT". This only happens once, and all you can do is fall down the hole. If you fall down, it plays a screech and very distorted "LOVE ME" from Fluttershy again, flashing one of several randomly chosen Pony Zalgo images. When the screen gets back to normal, Luna is lying on the floor, her legs all chopped off with blood everywhere. After waiting for about 5 seconds, she opens her eyes, and then the screen flashes with a Zalgo Luna and screeches again. The game closes after this. Luna Game 4 Once again, you start out as Princess Luna, standing on a lice grassy cliff with a blue sky, and some kind of cheerful music playing. Though there is only one place you're able to go; off the cliff. After you jump down, you hit the ground at a high speed, and hear a splat as the screen turns black. The text "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" appears on the screen, and after a few moments, the game closes. Trying to re-open the game is pointless, it won't do anything. After a few seconds, the game re-opens on it's own (It probably just turned into a background task for a few moments) with the words "It didn't have to turn out like this", after a few moments, "You didn't have to die". After this text appears, a few seconds pass by and blood splatters appear on the screen, with the text "BUT NOW YOU'RE IN MY WORLD" shaking madly while a roar plays. When the roar stops, you see Princess Luna shoot from the sky, and hit the ground. The world is all red, almost appearing as if you're in Pony Hell. At this point, you have to quickly go right, if you're too slow, the darkness from the left will catch up to you, and likely kill you. Though if you DO manage to get past all the crazy terrain, and jump off the cliff (Pretty sure you can't make that jump), you get sent to the next part. This part is the craziest, it starts with zalgofied text, that seems to be glitching out, and when that goes away, some sort of messed up 8-bit music plays in the background, while bugged up looking block start appearing on the screen. The blocks will randomly change appearance, even if you don't do anything. All the way to the right is a large wall that you cannot get over, the only choice is to head for higher ground. The higher you get, the darker the screen gets, making it very hard to navigate above the blocks to get on top of where you started. When you go back all the way left on the top layer, and jump over the pillar, a creepy pinkie pie is standing there, but disappears very quickly. Continue going right, and the music suddenly gets faster and the blocks start to fade away. Avoiding the terrain is difficult here, but if you reach the end, you run right into the same creepy pinkie pie, and the screen goes black. You hear a heartbeat fade in, and see a picture of Pinkie Pie from Party of one, as the heartbeat gets louder, the image gets lighter, until it suddenly switches to a disturbing version of the picture with static. The picture goes back and starts fading out again, and you hear Pinkie Pie laughing in the background. The image and heartbeat fade and the game ends. For good this time. If you try to reopen the game, it simply says "Your fate is already sealed" and doesn't let you open it.This is a one time play through, so be careful! Luna Game 0 Just like the previous installments, you begin the game as Luna in Celestia's castle. When you talk to Celestia, she tells you that it would be nice for you to make some friends. After you exit on the right, you move to a grassy area with nice music playing. All six of the mane cast can be found on the map, and each one has their own problem that you can help with. thumb|300px|right Depending on who you return the lost item back to, you can play one of six different levels, each with a different item (Twilight Sparkle's item is a book). After you collect 49 of the items on the map, you care able to collect the 50th, which is black and white. When you touch it, the music stops to a loud thump. After that, the only thing you can do is continue on, where the ground suddenly disappears from underneath you and some creepy music starts playing as the screen fades to black. The screen flashes white, and an image of Nightmare Moon appears, after another flash, Nightmare Moon's eye opens. The screen goes back to where you stopped almost immediately, but everything is tinted red. After you continue back to the previous area, another creepy song begins to play, and the ponies you talk to says that Pinkie Pie is looking for you. When you talk to Pinkie Pie, she tells you that she wants to throw you another party, but shortly after the screen turns black, and the dark item you got from before appears while you hear whispering in the background. After the screen goes back Pinkie Pie is going on about what the party, and the screen turns black again with more whispering and the text 'Kill Her' at the very bottom. The screen goes back to Pinkie Pie continuing to talk, and then turns black one last time with longer whispering and large words saying 'Kill Her Now'. After the screen goes back, you see Pinkie Pie asking if you're feeling okay, and the screen goes black again. This time, nothing else appears, but the music stops and you hear some sound effects and cutting noises. When the screen fades back in, you see yourself standing alone with Pinkie Pie with a red sky behind you. Pinkie Pie has a slash going through her, and the words 'B... But... Why...?' are at the bottom of the screen. After a few moments, the top half of her body begins sliding off, and the game shuts off. A few seconds later, the game opens again and a loud noise plays with a disturbing image of Pinkie Pie and text that says 'This Isn't Over Yet'. The game closes shortly after. If you try to open the game, it says "You cannot change the past..." and closes out. Luna Game Website The Games website, lunagame.net , was launched on July 18th, the website will provide information on current and future updates, as well as links to all the current games. Category:Video Games Category:Computers and Internet Category:Videos Category:Memes